When Things Change Lit Spinoff
by Tiz-nd-Princezz
Summary: R/J. This is the spinoff to When Things change. so before you read this you must read the first 4 chapters of http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1144804.


Authors Note: Hey everyone we told u's we were gunna make a Lit. spin-off 4 When things Change, and here it is. Sorry it took so long but we've been kinda busy lately. And just so you know Tristan will be in the beginning of this but then he's leaving. And we also just wanted 2 know if you guys want us to make Rory go back 2 the way she used to be or keep her the way she is for a while? So now this is definitely gonna be a Lit.  
  
IMPORTANT!!!: Before you read this you must read the first 4 chapters of "When Things Change" http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1144804.  
  
Disclaimer: We dont own any of this as you know.   
  
  
~RECAP~  
  
When she got outside she, literally, ran into someone......she looked up into his eyes and gasped..........................................  
  
  
Chapter 1: Tristan, Coffee, Revelations and Decisions.  
  
"Mary?" Tristan asked looking down at the girl in front of him.  
  
  
*Rory pulled out of his grasp, and just kept walking, looking for her car, but then stopped when she remembered she came with Summer.*  
  
  
"Fuck!" Rory yelled loudly, as she stamped her foot and turned around staring at Tristan. "Give me your keys!" Rory demanded.  
  
  
"What...why?" Tristan replied confused as he made his way towards her.  
  
  
"Please!....I need your keys, I need to get away from here....." Rory said sad and desperately.  
  
  
"Whats wrong?" He asked, not sure that handing her the keys was the brightest idea.  
  
  
Rory realised that he wasn't going to be handing over the keys any time soon, and she really didn't feel like sharing her feelings with someone she claimed to hate, so she started to walk away.  
  
  
"Wait!...." He said making his way to his car. Rory turned around and looked at him surprised. "....So are you comming?" He asked hopping into the drivers seat.  
  
  
She walked over to the car and hopped in. The whole ride was spent in silence. Rory just stared out the window and Tristan kept driving sneaking quick glances her way.  
  
  
Then the silence was broken when Rory asked, "Where are we going?"  
  
  
"Starbucks!" He replied hoping this would cheer her up as he knew about her love of coffee. And it did , because as soon as Tristan mentioned starbucks he saw her eyes light up like a disco ball, and a small smile appear on her face.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
~STARBUCKS~  
  
  
They sat in the corner in silence until a waitress came up to take they're order.  
  
  
"So what'll it be?" She asked, looking Tristan up and down appreciatively.  
  
  
"I'll have the largest coffee you've got" Rory replied politelty.  
  
  
"Yeh I'll have the same" Tristan chorused snidely, rolling his eyes as soon as she left.  
  
  
"What? Did I just see right....Tristan Dugray, King of Chilton, roll his eyes at one of his many admirers?" Rory asked, raising her eyebrows in surprise.  
  
  
"Yes, yes you did! As a matter of fact I have a girlfriend back in North Carolina eagerly awaiting my return......to the bedroom that is!....." He added jokingly, with his tradmark smirk, winking.  
  
  
"Sure Dugray, you wish!" Rory replied smiling.  
  
  
"....Nah I met this girl, shes smart, sweet, beautiful....perfect, I've been seeing her for about 6 months now...." Tristan explained smiling wistfully, and his whole face lighting up thinking about his long-term girlfriend Chastity.  
  
A couple of months after arriving at Military school, Tristan got over his infatuation with Rory and met Chastity, who he actally fell in love with.  
  
  
"You have got to be joking!.....You, Tristan 'Player' Dugray, going steady with a girl, what has Military School done to you?" Rory asked surprised but happy that Tristan has finally found someone of 'substance'.  
  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing...Mary?" Tristan replied, eagerly anticipating an answer, curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
  
"You want to know what the hell happened to me after you left?" Rory asked knowingly. Tristan nodded and Rory continued. "People change Tristan...and thats what happened, I changed, thats it!" Rory replied slightly frustated, as she was sick of people asking her the same thing.  
  
  
"Cut the bullshit Rory, people dont just change, theres always a reason, so don't lie to me, please just tell me the truth" Tristan pleaded.  
  
  
"Why do you even care?......I haven't told anyone else what makes you think that I would tell you?" Rory asked noncohalantly.  
  
  
"I don't think you would tell me, but i thought i'd give it a shot and just ask anyway...." Tristan replied. "....What isn't a guy allowed to ask his friends questions?" He asked defensively.   
  
  
"Last time I checked Tristan, we weren't friends, not even close from what I remember!" Rory stated.  
  
  
"That wasn't my fault, I wanted to be your 'friend', but you just didn't want to be mine." Tristan replied to her last comment, with his 'trademark' smirk.  
  
  
"Yes, but what you wanted back then was not friendship." Rory said her tone easing up a bit.  
  
  
"No, no it definitely wasn't, but somehow I think 'that' wouldnt be that hard to get that from you now." Tristan implied, trying to steer the conversation back to why she changed.  
  
  
"Great were back to that again, I changed Tristan, can't you just leave it at that?" Rory asked frustrated.  
  
  
"I can obviously see that you've changed, but the million dollar question would be why?" Tristan asked persistently.  
  
  
"I just got sick of the 'old Rory'!" Rory said, but then looked up at Tristan and saw that he obviously wasn't buying it, so she decided to tell him the truth. 'what would it hurt, at least then someone would actually know the truth other than Summer, and it would make me feel better...' Rory thought to herself.  
  
  
"....Okay! Fine, I'll tell you the truth....I did get sick of the 'old Rory'....." Rory started, then paused, took a deep breath and continued. ".....that and the fact that my mother married some asshole who hated me and let me tell you the feeling was definitely mutual, then she was all occupied with him and didn't have time for me anymore and he made sure of that, so we grew appart, but i still miss her more than she'll ever know and then there was Dean, as a matter of fact i think I'm still with him, i dont't think i ever broke up with him before i left, he was just really getting on my nerves, i mean at first i really liked him and our relationship was really great but then when Jess came he just turned into an insensitive, overprotective, possesive jerk. And Jess, God I don't even know how to explain me and Jess, everything was just so complicated between us, but I love him....." Rory explained so fast that she was starting to get confused, but then she paused at the last words and thought to herself, 'Omigod, Did i just say i love Jess?....' She was snapped out of her thoughts when Tristan interrupted her.  
  
  
"Whoa! Calm down there Mary." Tristan said, reaching out to grab ahold of her arm, hoping to calm her down. "So let me get this straight your still with bagboy, but you love this Jess guy?" Tristan enquired, but not sure that he should.  
  
  
Rory nodded meekly and admittedly whispered, "Yes..." She then gazed downwards and continued to sip her coffee.  
  
  
'Ok but that still doesn't explain the change' Tristan thought.   
  
  
Rory placed the cup of coffee back on the table and looked back up and noticed Tristan deep in thought, and decided to continue anyways. "...Well then I moved in with my grandparents and I went to all those social events that your expected to go to. And my granmother an Summer's were really close and one day when Summer and her granparents came over, me and Summer got talking then we soon bacame really good friends and she pretty much took me under her wing, taught me everything I know, how to play 'the game' and have every guy in school after me, I was a fast learner and within days, before i even realised I was already practically being crowned the 'Queen Of Chilton', and thats pretty much it!"   
  
  
"Wow! So you and Summer are friends now huh? Wow!" Tristan said really surprised.  
  
  
"Yeh...." Rory replied not really sure of what to say next.  
  
  
Tristan sensed that she didn't want to talk about this anymore and decided to change the subject. "So ah, I'm going back to Military School in a couple of days, I was forced to come home by my father, he wants me to go to some stupid social gathering, me being the 'heir of the Dugray's am expected to attend'." Tristan said immitating his fathers words.  
  
  
"Oh, so your not comming back to Chilton?" Rory asked slightly disappointed, because she actually had hoped he had returned for good and that she would now have another friend who knew the real her.  
  
  
"Nope, with no such luck. Father apparently thinks I have been doing good at Military School and that I should stay there, or in other words he just doesn't want me home."   
  
  
"I'm sorry" Rory replied softly, feeling very sorry for Tristan.  
  
  
"It's ok, I'm used to it. But you, you have a mom who loves you even though you think she probably doesn't, she does, and I know this, because I know you Rory, your not like the rest of us rich snobs, your better than us, you have real parents and friends who love you and care about you. I think you should go back home and work things out with your mom and with that Jess guy because you obviously still love them both." Tristan said, giving Rory the advice he thought she needed.  
  
  
And it was, because Rory smiled got up and gave Tristan a tiny peck on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Thank you."  
  
  
Tristan was a bit caught off guard by this but soon recovered. "Your welcome, I guess my work here is done, time to move on to the next troubled soul." He replied laughing.  
  
  
"Could you do me a big favour and drive me back to my granparents home to get some clothes and then to Stars Hollow?" She asked sweetly.  
  
  
"Yeh ok." ...............................................................................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N. Ok everybody that was the first chapter of the longly anticipated spinoff. Sorry it took so long but we've all been busy. And now Az and Princezz r away on holidays to the beach or something, I'm(Tiz) stuck at home. So I tried to give it a shot and write this chapter myself. Plz tell me what you think.  
Nxt chapter will include Lorelai and Jess and Probably the rest of Stars Hollow.  
So plz review. 


End file.
